Takashi's Little Sister
by Destany Ponde
Summary: Takashi reveals he has a little sister  The sister's name is Hanako not Mai!
1. You're Related!

Takashi's little sister?

Chapter 1: You're related!

The door to the third music room opened. Ruby red rose petals flew out and danced around a little 14 year old girl with wavy brown hair and luscious green apple eyes. As she walked in she was wearing deep dark denim short shorts and a skin tight pink tank top to match. Completing her outfit was a single radiant red hibiscus flower and no shoes. All the hosts dropped their mouths wide open.

"Takashi! I missed you!" she exclaimed with excitement.

"Umm, Mori-sempi who's that?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in harmony.

"You never told them bout me taka! Why? Are you ashamed of me or something?" the girl questioned with great sadness.

"No it's not like that Hanako. They didn't need too…" Then Mai interrupted him.

"Didn't need to know what? That we're related? I can't believe you." She ran out and began to cry her eyes out.

Takashi and Honey began running after her down the halls and discovered she had vanished. As they looked around Honey noticed an opened window. Knowing Mai she was the one who opened it and jumped to the branch and ran off to home. Honey looked around and noticed her footprints on the ground. They didn't lead to the home, they led to the river. So Takashi and the others decided to go out and look for her. The further they ran the further the tracks went. So they decided to go back to the school for the time being.

"So Mori-sempi, who was that girl anyway?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"That's Taka-chan's little sister Hanako. She's been away for a long time and Taka-chan never wanted to bring her up." Hunny began explaining. "She has always been rebellious to the family name so she was kicked out."

"Kicked out of what?" Haruhi rudely interrupted.

"Mai was kicked out of the family. When she turned 12 she decided she wasn't going to continue her training so my father tried to convince her otherwise. But knowing how stubborn she was and is he couldn't change her mind. So he thought it would be best if she was ignored. But, she didn't like that so she left. She left 2 years ago. Taka-chan tends to blame himself for not standing up for her. So he believes he's the reason why she left home." He looked over at Takashi as he ended.

"That's SOOOOOOO sad!" Hikaru and Kaoru said sobbingly.

"Yeah and now that she's back things aren't going to get any better." Hunny said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki questioned.

"Every guy she has ever met has fallen in love with her. Back home they call her the heartbreaker." Hunny explained.

"So that means me and Hikaru have a chance with her." Kaoru said with excitement.

"Don't you even think about it!" Takashi said with anger.


	2. they found her

Chapter 2: They find Hanako:

Later that night Takashi and Honey found Hanako in the tree by her bed that had recently been messed up. So they concluded that the tree got to rough so she crawled in her bed. Then, being as lazy as she was known to be she left her bed a mess. She was found sleeping in the Sakura Tree and freezing herself off.

"Taka-chan I think we should put Hana-chan in her bed."

"Hmmmm."

"So do you wanna pick her up or me."

"I got her. You go to bed."

"Ok. Good night."

Takashi slowly and ninja like snuck over to where Hanako was sleeping and reached out to pick her but she suddenly jumped up and ran away from the house. Takashi knew she had noticed him. She always had the best senses of anyone. He began following her to see where she was going.

They ran for what seemed like miles to only end up at the academy. This Surprised Takashi. He knew or at least thought he knew that she hated school. He climbed up a tree as he watched her seep through a window. The window seemed oddly familiar. Then it hit him like a ball to a bat. This was the 3rd music room's main window. She was using their room as her own sleeping quarters.

It made sense. It was obviously more comfy than a tree. One thing he didn't understand was why wouldn't she just apologize for running away and come back to her bed, and home. The more questions he asked the more that were left unanswered. Should he just straight out ask her or not so much. He didn't know.


	3. Hanako's Dirty Secret

Takashi's little Sister:

Chapter 3: Hanako's Dirty Secret

Takashi crept through the window. There was a faint light from the side room. Takashi wanted to go and see what it was but decided that if he invaded her privacy Hanako would never forgive him. So he decided that she would be fine for now and left for home.

Little did Takashi know that this was not what was truly going on in the side room. Hanako and Hikaru were becoming complicated. They were kissing. This was Hanako's first TRUE kiss. She had never been kissed on the lips by a boy before. She always kissed them. Plus when she did kiss them it was on the cheek. With all the other boys she never felt sparks or fireworks. It wasn't anything worth talking about.

However, something was different about this time. With Hikaru she felt as if she had fallen into a deep trance and became completely under his spell. She felt as though she could maybe truly actually end up loving Hikaru.

"Hikaru, we have to stop." She said suddenly.

"But, why do we have to?" he responded.

"If Tamaki finds out I'll never live this down. He'll hate me forever. Then he'll hate you too."

"Okay, okay fine. But can we still meet?"

"I don't know right now Hikaru."

She kissed him on the cheek as she walked into the main room to curl up and sleep for what remained of the night being it was 3:00 in the morning. He looked at her with saddened eyes as he left the building for his home.

He walked for about 10 minutes before he got home. He slipped upstairs unnoticed by his parents and somehow managed to get into his room. That is until Kaoru woke up.

"Hikaru what are you doing?" Kaoru asked nervously.

"Oh, nothing Kaoru. I promise. Just gonna go to bed now." Hikaru said trying to get out of the situation.

"You aren't lying to me right?"

"No, no of course not. Now good night."

"Night then."

Hikaru slept enough through the night not to mention anything to Kaoru about his time with Hanako. However, if this keeps going on things will only get worse.


End file.
